Rescue Me
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What happened at the end of Bridesmaid Up?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this Fanfic came in mind after re-watching BridesMaid Up! I think it might be just a one-shot. But I'll leave it up to you guys...**

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast !**

**Rescue Me:**

**By: E. **

**Heather**

"Is that my car?" I say completely ignoring Evan as we are driving along the high way. Only moments ago I couldn't take my eye off of Evan until Evan suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes. I take my eyes off of Evan to see what looks like a car accident up ahead of me. It's then that I take notice of the man standing there in the middle of the road holding Cat closely to him.

"Oh my god Cat!" I say as I could feel tears starting to pour down my cheeks ruining my makeup. I start to get out of the car as I felt Evan grab a hold of my hand.

"Wait here." Evan says, the same fear mirroring in his eyes as my own. I nod my head as I'm now sobbing and shaking hoping that Cat's okay. Evan reaches over in the glove compartment grabbing a gun.

"Evan!" My eyes widen in fear. "I don't think…" I start to say. He places a hand on my knee.

"Just in case." I nod my head at him and he gets out of the car slowly not wanting to scar who ever was holding Cat. As I took a closer look at him I could easily tell that he cares about her. The way he's holding her but one thing I noticed that seemed strange is the way he kept on trying to hide his face. I suddenly wondered why. I then focus back on Evan who started taking slow cautious steps towards the man holding Cat.

"It's okay, we're here to help." He yelled his voice shaking. I glance back at the man in the distance. It's very clear he cares for my sister, what with the way he's holding her close to him. He meant no harm to her. I shake my head as I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car.

"Heather!" Evan says. I shake my head and say.

"He doesn't want to hurt us. He's worried about Cat." I say as I start walking up towards him cautiously somehow knowing that he wouldn't hurt us. I felt Evan pull back on my arm and I shake his hand off.

"Evan, please." I say my eyes pleading for him to understand. "Wait here. Let me go up to him." I say. "If it makes you feel any better have your gun ready in case you need it but I don't think you will." I say as my eyes lock with his. At first Evan was about to protest but then he gave in.

"Be careful." I smile weakly at him and say.

"Don't worry I will." I say to him as I return my gaze back onto the man holding my sister in his arms. I take each step with caution as I put my hands up in the air.

"It's okay. We're here to help." I say. My voice shaking as I walk closer to the man. As I approach him closer I start to notice something different about him face. It's abnormal, almost beast like. I suddenly wonder if this is the Vincent Salansky doctor, from Denver that Catherine told me about. But why was he here? How did Catherine get into a car wreck? Why…? Suddenly a bunch of questions start to form into my head. Shaking my head I forced my thoughts to focus on Cat. Questions can be asked later when I know she's okay. "It's okay." I say again, walking up to him cautiously.

**Vincent**

It's not okay, I thought. Catherine got shot and once again it's my fault. Once again I failed to protect her. Had I just stayed at the wedding with her, none of this would've happened. Catherine wouldn't be here in my arms in critical condition, holding onto her life and I wouldn't have to face the decision of staying or leaving her. I shake my head, as I knew the last thought couldn't happen. I couldn't possibly leave her, but Catherine needed medical attention immediately, if not she, she may not make it. I try to calm myself down not wanting this girl who I have a feeling is Catherine's sister notice the beast side of me. If she did she may run and help for Catherine would come too late. I try to listen for Catherine's heart beat and found it to be very weak. _Calm down_. I tell myself as Catherine's sister approaches closer to me.

Her eyes widen in surprise at me but surprisingly not in fear as she takes notice of my face.

"Vincent…" Catherine murmurs faintly calming the beast inside of me, allowing me to escape it. It's then that I start to walk up to Heather knowing what I must do and that it'll be the hardest thing I ever done. I place a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Stay with me Catherine. I'm here. Please stay with me." I say almost desperately as I felt myself shaking.

"It's okay." Heather says to me as we walk closer. "Oh my god Cat is she?" Heather looks up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Heather!" The man with Heather I only recognize as Evan starts walking up to us.

"Is she?" Heather asks me again, her eyes pleading me to tell her something.

"She's alive, but barely. Call an ambulance." I tell her. Heather nods her head at me and pulls her phone out of her coat pocket quickly dialing the number.

"Evan, it's okay!" Heather says as Evan walks up to us. He takes one look at me as if making sure what Heather says is true before turning his focus on Catherine.

"Is she?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"She's alive." I keep on holding her close to me. Not wanting to let her go but knowing that I couldn't risk being seen I take a good look at Evan and say.

"I'm leaving her in your hands now."

"What! You're leaving her?" Heather exclaims. "She needs you."

"I can't be seen." I tell her simply as I reluctantly hand Catherine over to Evan, who takes her carefully into his arms, holding her close to him like I did. I suddenly wished that I was normal and didn't have to be worrying about being caught. That I could…could go with her.

"Please stay." Heather says. "You saved her."

"I can't be seen."

"Why not?" Evan asks me. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" By now I can hear the ambulance sirens coming closer.

"Trust me when I say I honestly don't want to leave her. But I can't be seen…it's complicated." I say. Heather smiles weakly at me and pulls me into a hug surprising both Evan and I.

"Thank you." I pull away from Heather's hug as I nod my head at her.

"When she wakes up, tell her I'll find a way to see her." I told Evan. He nods his head at me and just as the lights of the approaching ambulance shine on us I take off into the night hoping that Catherine would be all right. She just had to be. I loved her and I never got the chance to tell her so.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Because I had an amazing outcome of reviews...I decided to add a few more chapters to this Fanfic. **

***Sorry for not updating yesterday on this Fanfic...keeping after three Fanfics is a challenge, especially since I try update on A Little Bit Of Normal about everyday. I'm having so much fun writing them and also reading the reviews that I get. **

***I did also want to mention: If anyone has an idea for a fanfic they would like me to write I hope you share it with me and maybe just maybe I might write a fanfic.**

**Anyways...Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

"Oh my god Cat! Thank goodness you're awake." I immediately felt a pair of arms around me the second my eyes opened. I wince in pain from Heather's tight hug and she lets go of me frowning slightly.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's alright."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She smiles weakly at me.

"Do you remember what happened?" Heather asks me as her voice trailed off. It took me a few minutes to think about where I am and the previous events that happened of which is the very reason I'm here in the hospital. Then suddenly I think about Vincent as I remembered briefly of him pulling me out of the car, holding me tightly in his arms. Once again he saved my life if not for him I probably wouldn't be here.

"Cat?" Heather questions me as she sits on my bed. I almost start to question Heather about him before I reminded myself that she doesn't know about Vincent and I couldn't risk telling her about him. Just as Heather's was about to say something a nurse comes in.

"Ah I see you're awake." She said as she shut the door behind her. "I'm Alex I'll be your nurse for the day." She said smiling as she introduced herself. She then looks at my chart on her clipboard, flipping through some papers and then smiles at me. "How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Better. Still a little sore though." The nurse flips through the pages on her clipboard and marks something down.

"You know you're lucky right? I mean apparently someone pulled you out of the car and helped you before an ambulance came. If it wasn't for them you may not have been here." She said softly. I smile knowing that she's right as I thought of Vincent.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" I shake my head letting her know that I didn't. "Okay then. I'll be back to check in on you."

"Okay." I tell her. She smiles at me once again before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Cat…I…" Heather starts to say to me and I raise my eyebrows in question.

"You what?" I ask her.

"Cat I, I know about him." My eyes widen in shock and suddenly I'm scared for Vincent. Who else knows about him, I asked myself. Heather apparently felt my fear as she took a hold of my hands squeezing them gently.

"It's okay Cat. We didn't tell anyone else…" She whispers.

"We? Who else…" Heather sighs and said.

"Evan." I could feel my heart beating as I started to panic. Heather notices and tries to calm me down.

"It's okay Cat. Evan won't say anything he promised him he wouldn't. We'll keep him safe Cat…" I start to feel myself relax. She then says something that surprises me. "I know he cares about you. He wanted to come with you but said something that he couldn't be seen. What…?" Heather starts to ask me. I start to reply but she shakes her head.

"You don't owe me an explanation Cat." She said surprising me slightly as I know she likes to be nosey on things, but I'm grateful that this time she didn't press the matter any further. Then her eyes widen in surprise as she starts to say something.

"Heather?" I ask her. "What is it?"

"He said he'll find a way to see you when you wake up. But how?" Heather shakes her head and said. "Never mind, forget I asked that." I smile at that thought as I wondered if I'd be seeing him tonight. I had so much to tell him. Things he needed to know. Heather furrows her brows at me, as she seemed to be thinking of something.

"Cat were you on your…"

"On my way to see him?" Heather nods her head at me. I smile and say.

"Yes. Yes I was." Heather gives my hand another light squeeze. "I'm sure he knows that you care about him to." I give Heather a small smile before yawning and I suddenly felt tired. Heather notices as she gets up from my hospital bed and grabs her purse.

"Get some sleep Cat. I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded my head at her and as she turned to walk out of the door I said.

"Wait, Heather." Heather turns to look at me, hand on the doorknob.

"What is it?"

"Um thanks, for…you know." I say. She smiles at me and nods her head before walking out of the door. I closed my eyes then as sleep overcame me.

**Sorry I know this chapter is a little short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop here. **

**Should I write more? I'll leave that up to you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took a while to update, but I think this may be the last chapter for this FanFic. I know you guy are probably yelling at me like what? Please update more! I know it was fun writing this short little Fanfic, but I want to focus some more on A Little Bit of Normal and a few other FanFics I have in mind that I would like to start. Thank you so much for your reviews and following this story. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and continue reading A little bit of Normal. Enjoy...**

**Catherine**

After Heather left I fell asleep right away. Memories of the accident flowed through my mind as things slowly came back to me. I remember Vincent saying my name over and over again even though I couldn't answer him I so desperately wanted to. I could feel his fear as he held me in his arms.

"Catherine…" Vincent kept on saying over and over again, his voice filled with worry, fear and concern. "Catherine…" He whispered again.

My eyes snapped open as soon as I felt his hand come in contact with mine, as I realized I wasn't dreaming of him saying my name for Vincent Keller is here in my room setting on my bed and holding my hand in his. I smiled faintly at him still feeling a little sore from my surgery and somewhat tired. Sleep however is the last thing on my mind now that he is here with me.

"Hey." I say softly.

**Vincent**

I could feel my heart beating the minute Catherine opened her eyes. Relief flowed through me knowing that she's okay, that she's alive and here with me. I had come so close too close to loosing her last night. I shake my head from those thoughts knowing that is what could've happened but it didn't happen and she is here with me.

"Hey." I say giving her a small smile as I lean over and kiss the top of her forehead. I don't know what inclined me to do that other than I wanted to be close to. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She whispered softly and said something that surprised me. "I'm better now that you're here."

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"Vincent it's not your fault." I tense a little bit, thinking how can she say that, it is my fault I'm the reason she is here had I just stayed with her at her dad's wedding she wouldn't be here.

"It is Catherine. You're hurt because of me." I say. Then I felt Catherine lightly squeeze my hand.

"Vincent I'm okay because of you. You saved me." She said giving me a week smile.

"But…"

"Please Vincent don't blame yourself. If anything it's my fault I was the one taking off at the wedding, driving fast to get to you."

"Catherine it's not your fault…wait why were you driving to the warehouse?" Catherine smiled and said.

"I was coming to see you. To, to tell you something." She coughs for a minute from her voice starting to get dry. "Could you?" She asks me and I nod my head knowing what she needs. I reach over to her tray and hand her a cup of water. She smiles at me as gives me back the cup of water to set on her tray as she leans her head back to close her eyes. I start to stand up from her bed.

"You need you're rest, I should…" I felt her pull back on my arm.

"Please stay." She whispered softly. I nod my head as I resume my place on her bed.

"Vincent?" She said. I squeeze her hand and reply.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came to the wedding…" I smile at her and say.

"Me to, I'm sorry I left." Catherine shakes her head and squeezes her hand.

"It's okay I understand, besides I was coming to you…" Her voice trailed off as she seemed to be deciding rather or not she should tell me. Then she says something that I wasn't quite expecting her to say.

"Vincent, I accept all of what you are." She whispered softly to me. I could feel tears run down my face, tears of happiness as feelings stirred inside me.

I so desperately wanted to kiss her in that moment but the more I thought about kissing her the more I realized I didn't want our first kiss to be in a hospital. So instead of kissing her I lightly squeeze her hand as I leaned over her softly kissing her forehead. That'll have to do for now I I leaned back looking down at her I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Catherine smiled at me and I returned her smile. After she spoke those words I knew now how she felt about me as I felt the exact same way about her.

**Did you like the ending?**


End file.
